Normally, putting into operation an electric heating appliance, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,377, takes place by first switching on the complete appliance. For operating purposes, the operating elements are so-to-speak used as switches. This is followed by the selection of a hotplate to be put into operation either by actuating a specific selection switch, or actuating a so-called “plus or minus” switch (which increase or decrease the power levels) specifically provided for said hotplate. The hotplate is then operated with the power level set.
The problem addressed by the present invention is to provide an alternative to an otherwise conventional operating method, which can be performed equally easily and instinctively.